


Ma Thần Thiên Quân

by thaopham9689



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaopham9689/pseuds/thaopham9689





	Ma Thần Thiên Quân

Ma Thần Thiên Quân

  
[](https://hamsach.com/) Tìm kiếm __

Danh sách

  * [Truyện mới cập nhật](https://hamsach.com/truyen-moi-cap-nhat)
  * [Truyện đã hoàn thành](https://hamsach.com/truyen-da-hoan-thanh)
  * [Truyện full](https://hamsach.com/truyen-full)
  * [Truyện Ngôn Tình Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/ngon-tinh/hoan)
  * [Truyện Kiếm Hiệp Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/kiem-hiep/hoan)
  * [Truyện Tiên Hiệp Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tien-hiep/hoan)
  * [Truyện Đam Mỹ Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/dam-my/hoan)
  * [Truyện Teen Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/truyen-teen/hoan)
  * [Truyện Thám Hiểm Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tham-hiem/hoan)
  * [Truyện Trinh Thám Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/trinh-tham/hoan)

Thể loại

  * [TIÊN HIỆP](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tien-hiep)
  * [KIẾM HIỆP](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/kiem-hiep)
  * [NGÔN TÌNH](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/ngon-tinh)
  * [ĐÔ THỊ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/do-thi)
  * [QUAN TRƯỜNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/quan-truong)
  * [VÕNG DU](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/vong-du)
  * [KHOA HUYỄN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/khoa-huyen)
  * [HUYỀN HUYỄN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/huyen-huyen)
  * [DỊ GIỚI](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/di-gioi)
  * [DỊ NĂNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/di-nang)
  * [QUÂN SỰ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/quan-su)
  * [LỊCH SỬ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/lich-su)
  * [XUYÊN KHÔNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/xuyen-khong)
  * [TRỌNG SINH](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/trong-sinh)
  * [TRINH THÁM](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/trinh-tham)
  * [THÁM HIỂM](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tham-hiem)
  * [LINH DỊ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/linh-di)
  * [SẮC](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/sac)
  * [NGƯỢC](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/nguoc)
  * [SỦNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/sung)
  * [CUNG ĐẤU](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/cung-dau)
  * [NỮ CƯỜNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/nu-cuong)
  * [GIA ĐẤU](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/gia-dau)
  * [ĐÔNG PHƯƠNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/dong-phuong)
  * [ĐAM MỸ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/dam-my)
  * [BÁCH HỢP](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/bach-hop)
  * [HÀI HƯỚC](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/hai-huoc)
  * [ĐIỀN VĂN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/dien-van)
  * [CỔ ĐẠI](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/co-dai)
  * [MẠT THẾ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/mat-the)
  * [TRUYỆN TEEN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/truyen-teen)
  * [PHƯƠNG TÂY](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/phuong-tay)
  * [NỮ PHỤ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/nu-phu)
  * [LIGHT NOVEL](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/light-novel)
  * [VIỆT NAM](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/viet-nam)
  * [ĐOẢN VĂN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/doan-van)
  * [KHÁC](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/khac)

Tuyển tập

  * [Tiên hiệp hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/tien-hiep-hay)
  * [Kiếm hiệp hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/kiem-hiep-hay)
  * [Ngôn tình hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-hay)
  * [Trinh thám hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/trinh-tham-hay)
  * [Truyện Teen hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/truyen-teen-hay)
  * [Đam mỹ hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/dam-my-hay)
  * [Ngôn tình Sắc](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-sac)
  * [Ngôn tình Sủng](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-sung)
  * [Ngôn tình Hài](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-hai)
  * [Ngôn tình Xuyên không](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-xuyen-khong)
  * [Đam Mỹ Hài](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/dam-my-hai)
  * [Đam mỹ H Văn](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/dam-my-h-van)
  * [Trinh thám Đô thị](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/trinh-tham-do-thi)
  * [Trinh thám Linh Dị](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/trinh-tham-linh-di)

  


__

__

  1. [__ Truyện](https://hamsach.com)
  2. [Tiên Hiệp](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tien-hiep)
  3. [Ma Thần Thiên Quân](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan)

[ ](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan)

# Ma Thần Thiên Quân

  
_Đánh giá:_  
**8  
**/_10_  
_ từ _  
**_398_ _lượt_**  


##  [Đế Thanh](https://hamsach.com/tac-gia/de-thanh)

  * [TIÊN HIỆP](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tien-hiep)
  * [DỊ GIỚI](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/di-gioi)
  * [HUYỀN HUYỄN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/huyen-huyen)
  * Đang ra
  * 946 Chương __
  * 40.37K Lượt xem __
  * 398 Lượt thích __

  
[Đọc từ đầu](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-1)   
[Đọc tiếp](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan)   


  * Chương mới nhất
  * [Chương 946 : Tà Thần huyết](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-946)
  * [Chương 945 : Nhị nữ tranh phong](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-945)
  * [Chương 944 : Mị thiên!](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-944)

Nơi hắn sinh ra là gia tộc chủ một tinh cầu thuộc một tinh không vô hạn.

Nơi hắn sinh ra lấy võ đạo làm chính, là một thế giới trăm tộc cùng tranh, cường giả vi tôn. Hắn, cũng có lòng muốn xưng bá tinh không này.

Cậu chuyện bắt đầu từ khi hắn thức tỉnh thông thiên nhãn, gia tộc tan nát... mà hắn thì thân hóa ma tộc...

Cùng dõi theo con đường hắn tiến tới Thiên Quân vô địch, báo thù cho người thân, lại có hồng nhan bên cạnh, chu du thời không...

**Cảnh giới phân chia:** Khai Mạch, Tụ Nguyên, Nhân Đan, Địa Đan, Thiên Đan, Thông Thần, Thần Cấp.......  


  * __ Danh sách chương

  * [Chương 1 : Chào đời](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-1)
  * [Chương 2 : Gia tộc tai họa ngầm](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-2)
  * [Chương 3 : Gia tộc tính toán](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-3)
  * [Chương 4 : Thông thiên thần thông - Hôn ước](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-4)
  * [Chương 5 : Những năm tháng yên bình](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-5)
  * [Chương 6 : Tai nạn hàng lâm (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-6)
  * [Chương 7 : Tai nạn hàng lâm (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-7)
  * [Chương 8 : Tai nạn hàng lâm (3)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-8)
  * [Chương 9 : Tai nạn hàng lâm (4)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-9)
  * [Chương 10 : Ma đạo](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-10)
  * [Chương 11 : Mẫu thân gặp nạn - Thánh Thần hàng lâm](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-11)
  * [Chương 12 : Chân chính nhập ma (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-12)
  * [Chương 13 : Chân chính nhập ma (2) - Vẫn lạc?](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-13)
  * [Chương 14 : Thức tỉnh - Ma anh biến dị](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-14)
  * [Chương 15 : Thái cổ bí văn. Độ lôi vũ](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-15)
  * [Chương 16 : Độ kiếp rời đi - Tiểu Thanh (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-16)
  * [Chương 17 : Thần cảnh phía trên](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-17)
  * [Chương 18 : Lão quái bị nhốt - Không biết khí linh](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-18)
  * [Chương 19 : Ma Long Thành - Dã tâm](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-19)
  * [Chương 20 : Nhận chủ](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-20)
  * [Chương 21 : Vũ Thiên Nguyên nghịch thiên](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-21)
  * [Chương 22 : Độ kiếp rung động](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-22)
  * [Chương 23 : Thái sơ sinh linh](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-23)
  * [Chương 24 : Thủy linh thể](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-24)
  * [Chương 25 : Đi ra Nguyên mộc tinh lâm](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-25)
  * [Chương 26 : Lại gặp linh thể](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-26)
  * [Chương 27 : Ta không thích sát khí](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-27)
  * [Chương 28 : Thu địa linh thể](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-28)
  * [Chương 29 : Vũ gia dư nghiệt?](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-29)
  * [Chương 30 : Làm phản?](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-30)
  * [Chương 31 : Phạm ta tất sát](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-31)
  * [Chương 32 : Mộc gia huynh muội](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-32)
  * [Chương 33 : Con kiến lớn](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-33)
  * [Chương 34 : Lại thu linh thể](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-34)
  * [Chương 35 : Vạn năm diệt Thánh địa!](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-35)
  * [Chương 36 : Bán yêu Kim linh thể](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-36)
  * [Chương 37 : Ngươi xác định muốn lưu lại ta?](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-37)
  * [Chương 38 : Bát đại linh tử](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-38)
  * [Chương 39 : Cửu thải thánh liên](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-39)
  * [Chương 40 : Thiếu gia còn là hài tử ah](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-40)
  * [Chương 41 : Miêu tả kinh mạch](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-41)
  * [Chương 42 : Đan đạo...quái thai](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-42)
  * [Chương 43 : Một đám nhà quê](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-43)
  * [Chương 44 : Vượt qua Thái sơ sinh linh?](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-44)
  * [Chương 45 : Xích Đan tử thành Thánh!](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-45)
  * [Chương 46 : Bát đại linh tử đột phá](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-46)
  * [Chương 47 : Kế hoạch phát triển](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-47)
  * [Chương 48 : Sơ lâm Ma tộc địa bàn](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-48)
  * [Chương 49 : Ma thú đàn đột kích (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-49)
  * [Chương 50 : Ma thú đàn đột kích (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan/chuong-50)
  *     * __
    * __
    * [1](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan)
    * [2](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan?p=2)
    * [3](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan?p=3)
    * [4](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan?p=4)
    * [5](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan?p=5)
    * [__](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan?p=2)
    * [__](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-than-thien-quan?p=19)

  * __Truyện được xem nhiều

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/linh-vu-thien-ha)

Linh Vũ Thiên Hạ

4707 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/truyen-dau-pha-thuong-khung)

Đấu Phá Thương Khung

1641 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dau-pha-thuong-khung)

Đấu Phá Thương Khung

1641 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/truyen-than-khong-thien-ha)

Thần Khống Thiên Hạ

2672 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/pham-nhan-tu-tien)

Phàm Nhân Tu Tiên

2448 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-chua-te)

Đại Chúa Tể

1563 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/than-dao-dan-ton)

Thần Đạo Đan Tôn

4752 Chương

  * [

Vô Tận Đan Điền

3610 Chương

](https://hamsach.com/truyen/vo-tan-dan-dien)
  * [

Ma Đạo Tổ Sư

130 Chương

](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-dao-to-su)
  * [

Phàm Nhân Tu Tiên Chi Tiên Giới Thiên (Phàm Nhân Tu Tiên 2)

1177 Chương

](https://hamsach.com/truyen/pham-nhan-tu-tien-chi-tien-gioi-thien-pham-nhan-tu-tien-2)

### Giới thiệu

**Hầm sách** là website [đọc truyện online](https://hamsach.com/) cập nhật liên tục và nhanh nhất các truyện [tiên hiệp](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tien-hiep), [kiếm hiệp](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/kiem-hiep), [ngôn tình](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/ngon-tinh), [xuyên không](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/xuyen-khong), [huyền ảo](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/huyen-huyen)... được các thành viên đóng góp rất nhiều truyện hay và nổi bật. Hỗ trợ mọi loại thiết bị như điện thoại, máy tính bảng.

### Hỗ trợ

  * [__ Báo lỗi](https://hamsach.com/contact)
  * [__ FAQs](https://hamsach.com/tos)
  * [__ TOS](https://hamsach.com/tos)
  * [__[email protected]](https://hamsach.com/cdn-cgi/l/email-protection#ddb4b3bbb29db5bcb0aebcbeb5f3beb2b0)
  * [__Contact](https://hamsach.com/contact)

  
[12 nữ thần](https://hamsach.com/truyen/12-nu-than)   
[đế bá](https://hamsach.com/truyen/de-ba)   
[đại chúa tể](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-chua-te)   
[thần đạo đan tôn](https://hamsach.com/truyen/than-dao-dan-ton)   
[phong lưu tam quốc](https://hamsach.com/truyen/phong-luu-tam-quoc)   
[ngôn tình 18+](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-sex-ngon-tinh-18)   
[đam mỹ h](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/dam-my-h-van)   
[truyện ngôn tình hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-hay)   
[truyện ngôn tình sắc](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-sac)   
[truyện kiếm hiệp hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/kiem-hiep-hay)   
[truyện tiên hiệp hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/tien-hiep-hay)   
[ngôn tình sủng](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-sung)   
[truyện 18+](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/truyen-18)   
[sstruyen com](https://hamsach.com/tag/sstruyen.com)   
[truyenyy com](https://hamsach.com/tag/truyenyy.com)   
[truyencv com](https://hamsach.com/tag/truyencv.com)   
[webtruyen com](https://hamsach.com/tag/webtruyen.com)   
[wattpad com](https://hamsach.com/tag/wattpad)   
[thichdoctruyen com](https://hamsach.com/tag/thichdoctruyen.com)   
[goctruyen com](https://hamsach.com/tag/goctruyen.com)   
[wikidich com](https://hamsach.com/tag/wikidich)   


__

__   


  * [__Trang chủ](https://hamsach.com)
  * ____
  * Tuyển tập

  * Thể loại

__   


var baseUrl = "https:\/\/hamsach.com";  
var currentUrl = "https:\/\/hamsach.com\/truyen\/ma-than-thien-quan";

if ('serviceWorker' in navigator) {  
window.addEventListener('load', function() {  
navigator.serviceWorker.register('/service-worker.js').then(function(registration) {  
}, function(err) {  
console.log('ServiceWorker registration failed: ', err);  
});  
})  
}  
window.dataLayer = window.dataLayer || [];  
function gtag() {  
dataLayer.push(arguments);  
}  
gtag('js', new Date());  
gtag('config', 'UA-149286405-1');   
{  
"@context": "https://schema.org",  
"@type": "WebSite",  
"url": "https://hamsach.com/",  
"potentialAction": {  
"@type": "SearchAction",  
"target": "https://hamsach.com/tim-kiem?q={search_term_string}",  
"query-input": "required name=search_term_string"  
}  
}  



End file.
